


Filling In

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Chaeyoung owes Nayeon a favor and Mina is in a hurry.





	Filling In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know where this came from, but I just really thought the dynamic between the two in this one-shot would be fun to write. The plot turned out kind of useless though....

i. 

The store front's neon sign flickers in the darkness and Chaeyoung grimaces before pushing her way inside. With the lights dimmed, she's left to follow the thin trail of tape on the floor to the front where she finds her friend pacing nervously. 

"Chaeyoung!" Nayeon exclaims in relief, rushing out from behind the counter to pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for doing this, I really owe you one."

"It's fine." She barely gets out, tapping rapidly on the others back to be released. "My new job doesn't start for another week so it actually works out well." 

"Still, thanks a lot, you know how much I need this job." 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Nayeon, having lost her previous full time job, was now trying to get by on multiple part time jobs while applying elsewhere.

(In reality, Chaeyoung had planned to work that week on organizing the lineup for the gallery but she felt bad for her friend and wanted to help them out).

Now though, she may or may not be regretting her decision to be a good samaritan- seeing as Nayeon failed to mention exactly _what_ kind of store she worked at. 

“There’s not a lot to do really, usually weekdays are slow.” Nayeon gestured around the empty store. “If no one is here, you spend most the time taking inventory and setting up the displays. And, of course if you do get a customer, ask them if they need help and ring them up. Any questions?”

She falters, suddenly feeling hot under the coller as the deep maroon color of the walls start to close in on her and she has to take a deep breath to clear her head. “Um, n-no I think- I think I’ve got it covered.” 

Nayeon, oblivious to her internal crisis, beams at her while practically running to the exit. “Great! I’ll be back by next Monday, call me if you need anything. Love you!”

She hears the ding of the bell and watches as Nayeon’s form gets smaller from her view through the glass door. 

Chaeyoung tugs uncomfortably at her collar once more and heads back to front counter, body thrumming with anxiousness. 

(And while she wouldn’t consider herself old-fashioned or a prude, she couldn’t help the way her ears burn as she walks past the large wall display of dildos on her way to the employees only area). 

-

She thinks the right adjective to describe her situation would be, intimidating; what, with the multitude of products the store sold, ranging from every criteria imaginable. 

(More over was the fact that she didn’t even know what half the things there did or were used for and Chaeyoung thinks she’d like to _keep_ it that way as some of them looked downright outlandish and physically improbable). 

Nayeon was true to her word though, as the store remained empty for the majority of the time and so she found herself lazily replenishing some shelves with lube and condoms, scrunching her brows at the different scents and flavors each came in. 

The bell is heard in the front and she scrambles to her feet just in time to see a woman walking quickly towards her. Messy dark hair is pulled into a ponytail and a cellphone is pressed to one ear as the woman’s dark green cardigan hangs loosely off one shoulder; a crumpled note left dangling from her lips. 

Whoever is on the other line doesn’t appear to be too happy, and the groan that the woman lets out after hanging up confirms her suspicions. 

Shifting her weight, Chaeyoung tilts her head to the side, appraising the woman. 

She seemed young, and tired with slight dark circles under her eyes, but still Chaeyoung thought she looked stunning. 

And she must have been staring a little too long because suddenly there’s a hand waving in front of her face and she jerks back because the woman’s face is closer now and yeah- she was _really_ pretty.

“You’re not Nayeon.” The woman eyes her carefully as if expecting something, and it’s probably because she is Chaeyoung realizes after a moment. 

“N-no, sorry. I’m Chaeyoung, I’m- new.”

“Right, well, Nayeon had ordered something for me and I was just coming to pick it up.” 

“Okay, let me just, go check in the back.”

“It’s under Mina. Myoui Mina.” 

“Right,” She chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck, “thanks.”

-

The box she hulls out front is huge and she barely tamps down her curiosity to ask what’s in it before the woman- Mina- is swiping her credit card and hoisting the box up against her hip. 

“Thanks, have a nice evening.” 

And that’s it before the bell sounds softly through the store and she’s left alone, still blinking and slightly enamored by the whirlwind appearance. 

(She passes the rest of the night with no other customers and the question of if she’d ever see the woman again).

ii. 

She quickly gets her answer though as she sees Mina again the next night, and the night after that, and then the night after that. 

And it’s by Thursday evening that Chaeyoung really begins to worry, thinking that perhaps the woman is some kind of maniac as she proceeds to ring up several different kinds of vibrators. 

(This much she inquires to Nayeon one evening, casually bringing up the fact that there’s a regular customers that comes in each night. 

_“Oh Mina? Yeah I forgot to tell you about her, sorry.”_

“What does she even do with it all? I mean, she buys stuff almost every night.” 

_“It’s not what you think,”_ Nayeon laughs heartily into the receiver, _"she’s an intern somewhere. At some film studio nearby.”_

“Film? You mean like,” She pauses, "oh.”)

_Oh._

iii. 

She never really pressed further what Nayeon had told her that night, but she did let her imagination run wild with the idea, even going as far as to enter Myoui Mina into Google but it turns no results. 

(She figures Mina probably goes by another name and leaves it at that, immediately clearing her search history after).

-

The weekend traffic at the store picks up but just barely, and she’s in the middle of digging into a box of takeout when the landline rings nearly scaring the wits out of her. 

“Hello?”

_“Hello, is this- Chaeyoung?”_

“Ah, yes this is she.” Surprised to hear Mina’s voice on the other line. 

_“Hey, this is Mina_ _.”_ There’s a small pause before she continues. _“Um, anyway, I work only a couple blocks from your store, and I was wondering if you’d be willing to make a delivery?”_

_-_

She really wasn't supposed to leave the store closed or unattended, but she was _technically_ on her break and it was _technically_ for a sale, so Chaeyoung easily agrees, jotting down the address on an orange post it before boxing up the items Mina requested. 

It’s a short trek up the sidewalk, and when she arrives at the front of the building she’s buzzed in without a second thought. 

Once inside she realizes it’s a large abandoned warehouse and there’s lights set up in some places while in others equipment lays idly in clusters. There's a hallway to the right and the main, open space is curtained off leaving her to do a double take when she passes a table with a monitor some people are looking.

(It’s not what she was expecting, or at least, not what she had imagined. It actually looked quite normal, but, looking back on it now she wasn’t sure why she’d have thought otherwise).

“Chaeyoung!”

Prying her eyes away from the grossly explicit scene playing out on the computer screen, she see’s Mina jogging towards her. 

“Hey. I brought the stuff you asked for.” 

“Thanks. I would have come to get it myself, but there’s a deadline coming up and they need everyone on editing right now.” Mina supplied, face showing evident relief. 

Her statement confuses Chaeyoung slightly as she processes the words slowly. “Editing.”

“Yeah, we’re finishing a couple films at once and I’ve been swamped with audio samples and such.” Mina takes the box from her grasp to hand it off to another worker. 

“A-ah, I see.” 

The creak of a door sounds and she swears she hears a moan, snapping her head to look for where it came from. 

Mina doesn’t seem fazed though, simply giving her a wide smile. “Never been to a set before?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” She replies, heat rising to her cheeks. “So, you’re an editor?” 

“Yeah, I mean, that’s my main job. But I also run a lot of errands for the studio, as I’m sure you can tell by my nightly stops at your shop.” 

“That makes a lot of sense now actually." 

(For some reason, she feels relieved to find Mina wasn’t what she’d previously believed.

Perhaps because it makes Mina more approachable in her mind.)

"So...you're filling in the entire week for Nayeon?" Mina asks as she shoves her hand into her pockets.

"Yeah, we're friends so I'm just doing her a favor. She'll be back this Monday though." 

There's a lull and as she clears she catches a gleam in Mina's eyes. 

"I won't be by the store this weekend, there's too much to be done in studio." 

"Oh, sure of course." 

"But, I'd really like to see you again. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

She blinks and feels her heart beat a little faster. "Tomorrow afternoon? I'm not doing anything, why?"

"Well," it's Mina's turn to look nervous now, "I was wondering if you'd be up to getting some coffee or something? Maybe even lunch?"

At first Chaeyoung thinks she's getting worked up over nothing again, but the way Mina is glancing around at anywhere _but_ her gives her hope. 

"Okay, yeah. I'd like that."

iv. 

The two settle on an inconspicuous pizza parlor know for their cheese and slide into opposite sides of a booth. 

Their knees brush against one another under the table, and they're there just making small talk until Chaeyoung confesses her previous assumptions. 

"You thought I was a star?" Mina practically snorts at the idea, hand covering a toothy grin. 

"Hey, I didn't know. Nayeon just said you worked in the film industry and I didn't ask anything else." Chaeyoung bristles, hiding herself behind a napkin.

"I'm flattered, truly." Mina leans forward, folding her now empty paper plate in half. "Unfortunately, I'm just a poor intern." 

"How'd you get into it? The- adult film industry I mean." 

"You make it sound so official." Mina shakes her head, smiling softly. "I have a friend who also does editing, and they were offered a job at the studio. They asked if I wanted to join them too- and it was decent money so I accepted."

"Will you stay there long?" 

"My internship is up at the end of this month. But, enough about me, what about you? Have you enjoyed selling toys this past week?" 

It's a teasing question, Chaeyoung knows this, but she simply laughs and vehemently objects. 

She learns Mina was really interested in art direction and cinematography, getting some mentorship from different studio directors while she continued her other editing duties.

It was an odd concept- using as a learning tool for film making. And that was probably because of the conceptions she had about being tacky, objective videos with no other purpose except to excite. 

But hearing Mins speak so artfully about capturing ones reactions in an instance, of using lighting as a way to accentuate the slightest of contours and about how important chemistry was made her realize maybe it wasn't such a one dimensional field after all.

"Do you want to stay with this studio then?" She inquires, wondering if Mina would make a career out of it.

"No, one internship cycle is enough for me. I really want to do other things, like big budget films you know?" 

"Don't forget about me when you're famous okay?" 

This earns her a laugh and shove from Mina, and it's then that she realizes she really should get Nayeon something nice once she gets back. 

v. 

By Monday she's actually a little sad to leave, knowing she wouldn't have any other excuse to really see Mina again. 

And while they had exchanged phone numbers, Chaeyoung was unsure of where they stood with their relationship.

(Nayeon would upon their return that evening, though she wasn't expecting anything less from the older woman.

"Aww, did you go and get a crush on a customer?" 

"Don't say it like that, it makes it sound weird." 

"You didn't use any of the merchandise right? Because-"

"Nayeon!")

-

It's late when she's finishing hanging the last of the pieces for the exhibit that week when the door opens and she see's Mina step in.

"Mina?" 

"Hey," Mina breathes, glancing around at the walls, "sorry to bother you if you're busy. Nayeon said you'd be here..."

"No I was just finishing up." Chaeyoung carefully steps down from her place on the ladder and brushes her hands quickly against her jeans. "What's up?"

"Well, I know you'll be busy with this Saturday," Mina gestured to the showroom, "but this Sunday is the screening for one of our more serious films, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming?" 

"Mm, that depends, did you work on it?" She smiles, removing her work apron.

"Maybe?"

"I'll be there then." 

Mina's light laughter resounds around the gallery, shaking her head realizing her objective. "Don't be too disappointed when you have to squint to see my name in the credits." 

"Never." She smiled back.

-

Truthfully the movie could be a complete flop and she'd still watch it, if only because Mina worked on it and with that fact alone, Chaeyoung knew she was in for something interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really have no idea how this industry works so it's probably not accurate at all- apologies for that and also for any typos. Thanks so much for reading though and I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
